The present technology relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a recording medium.
In general, imaging devices display a region to be imageable at the digital zoom time as a through image on a display device such as a panel and do not display a non-imaging region other than a region to be digitally zoomed on the panel. Accordingly, at the time of digital zoom, a status of the non-imaging region may not be observable on the panel.
On the other hand, in a mode in which a focal position is displayed at an optimally displayable fixed magnification to adjust focus, a designated display position is enlarged and displayed at a fixed magnification, irrespective of a digital zoom magnification.
Accordingly, a technology for expressing a relative relation between an imageable region and a digital zoom region using frames displayed on a through image is proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-229172).
On the other hand, a technology for expressing which region is focused and enlarged at the non-digital zoom time is also proposed (see Japanese Patent No. 3534101).